


BR15

by Haimiankun



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haimiankun/pseuds/Haimiankun





	BR15

吻是从眉尖开始的，顺着鼻梁一路向下，擦过冻红的鼻尖，终于贴合到唇瓣，裴珠泫急不可耐的吮咬，以至于姜涩琪觉得下唇瓣有些隐隐作痛，舌尖掠过牙齿釉面后撬开滑进去，觅到另一柔软后迫不及待的交缠，水声和急促的呼吸融合在一起。

裴珠泫把姜涩琪一起拽进欲望深渊里沉沦，姜涩琪有些恍惚，她顾不上考虑别的，只觉得大脑一片空白，其他情绪都被抛弃在外，此刻她只需要忘记一切，去纵情拥抱。

“涩琪…”  
“我在。”

姜涩琪侧头咬上裴珠泫的耳垂，在上面留下可爱的牙印，裴珠泫半眯着眼睛，情/欲烈火在漂亮的眸子里燃烧，蒸起些许水雾来，身体的燥热还没得到缓解，发/情的Omega本能想索取最顶端的欢愉体验。

裴珠泫的衣服在不久后就尽数褪下，姜涩琪用指尖挑开她背后的内衣纽扣，肩带顺着曲线下滑，露出之前被遮挡住的光景来，姜涩琪吻上去，裴珠泫的身子便剧烈的一颤，用舌尖舐、牙齿咬，颤抖就更加明显了，她用门牙碾住逐渐变硬的红豆，另一边用指腹捻扯。

“嗯…。”

裴珠泫低低的发出满足的呻/吟，她后仰脖颈享受姜涩琪带给她的至上快感，不时急促喘息着，姜涩琪松开了牙齿，牵起一条银丝，她试探性的伸手探到裴珠泫的腿间，还未触碰到那里，光是大腿根内侧就足够湿润，不用想就知道裴珠泫多么迫切的需要她。

裴珠泫伸手解开姜涩琪衣服的最上端纽扣，精致漂亮的锁骨暴露出来，皮肤是健康性感的小麦色，会让人产生一些糟糕的想法，裴珠泫露出一个好看的笑容对姜涩琪开口。

“想要你。”

她们倒在狭小的单人床上没完没了的接吻，姜涩琪拨开那覆在隐秘花园的湿润布料，那里早已泛滥成灾，姜涩琪的手指在入口处打转，不经意的掠过花蕾带起一阵急促的喘，裴珠泫有些耐不住，她先是磨蹭着双腿，但这无法满足大脑里逐渐膨胀的欲/望，于是她得寸进尺的环上姜涩琪的腰，迷离的眸里是粉色的情/欲漩涡。

“进来。”

姜涩琪听见理智的弦彻底崩断的声音，她好像成了海上的孤舟，而裴珠泫就是海，带领着、耐心教导她去做那些事情。

姜涩琪扯过枕头垫在裴珠泫身下，动作轻缓的把她放上去，这期间仍不停歇的接吻，下唇瓣已经被咬破，沁出斑点的血渍来，沾到舌尖的时候可以尝到铁锈般的味道。

“我进来了。”

姜涩琪先是试探性的抵进去一个指节，Omega的身体太敏感，马上发出呜咽般的低吟，裴珠泫半张着被吻到发红发肿的唇，姜涩琪再将第二个指节送进去，接着是整根没入，裴珠泫的指尖骤的抓紧姜涩琪的后背，指甲嵌进皮肤，而姜涩琪却几乎感受不到痛意。

好像是有意让裴珠泫着急，姜涩琪的手指没再动作，而是再一次把吻覆在每一寸皮肤，裴珠泫感受到体内无法抑制的空虚感，以至于那里又淌出粘稠的爱/液来，她收紧了腿催促姜涩琪，眸里不觉中噙满了泪。

“涩琪，快进来。”  
“嗯？”  
“和我做。”

姜涩琪抬手把鬓旁碍事的碎发捋到耳后，以免它挡住视线，接着她曲起指节在裴珠泫的体内不轻不重的转上一圈，碾着层叠的软肉，裴珠泫几乎是本能的叫出来，她背靠着枕头不断的发出撩人的呻/吟。

“嗯…哈啊…”

不得不承认，姜涩琪做//爱的时候像是被激发了另一个人格，明明先前没有过体验却无师自通，她好像用快到不可思议的速度完全适应了裴珠泫的身体，她明白哪里需要抚摸哪里需要用力，而裴珠泫也因此迫切难耐的需要她，软肉邀请似的把姜涩琪的手指往里吸。

“它好像不想让我出去。”

姜涩琪是故意说出这句话的，如预料一样，裴珠泫立即抬手捂住了因快感而发红的眼，姜涩琪当然不允许她这样做，她伸手挪开裴珠泫的掌，让自己完整的暴露在对方的视线中。

“姐姐，看着我。”

姜涩琪摸索到了甬道中敏感的突起，每一次进入都有意的碾过那里，速度逐渐加快，爱液被击打成细碎的白色水沫，溅到床单上变成深色，裴珠泫已经没了力气，只能在快感的电流中娇/吟。

“能让你舒服的是我，只能是我。”

这句话下意识说出去的时候，已经退潮的无力感再次卷土重来包裹了姜涩琪，她此刻在占有裴珠泫，可那又怎样呢，若是再有居心不良的Alpha向她释放信息素该如何是好？

“呀…！”

高/潮时裴珠泫发出了强烈的呜咽声，那里仍执拗的绞住姜涩琪的手指舔，两个人都在寒冷的冬夜大汗淋漓，裴珠泫好一会才重新上来力气，姜涩琪抽出手指。

如果姜涩琪是Alpha，她就可以掀开遮住裴珠泫耳后腺体的头发，用犬齿嵌上去，轻飘飘的落下一个标记，然后时间的齿轮会继续一刻不停的运转——如果她是A。

不甘和不安如同野火灼烧着她的心，姜涩琪鬼使神差的俯下身，张嘴重重一口咬在了裴珠泫的腺体，裴珠泫吃痛的闷哼一声，姜涩琪沉浸在漫长的夜里。

过了不知道多久，等她们的呼吸都几乎平稳下来，姜涩琪才松开牙齿，黑夜是沉默的眼睛，一动不动的凝视着她们，姜涩琪用困倦乏力的语气开了口。

“姐姐，我真的很难过。”


End file.
